


baby, they're tumbling down.

by paleromantic



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew is soft and he loves his boyfriend, Cuddles, Donuts, I wrote this as a companion piece to a commission someone did for me, Kissing, Lap Sitting, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleromantic/pseuds/paleromantic
Summary: Andrew has a good day.





	baby, they're tumbling down.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic inspired by the wonderful commission that rainbowd00dles on tumblr did for me! Check out her art, it's incredible.
> 
>  
> 
> [Here's the art!](https://rainbowd00dles.tumblr.com/post/178553556486/for-twinyxrds/)

Good days had become a new habit of Andrew’s, surprisingly. He wasn’t sure exactly when his good days had started to outweigh his bad ones, but if he had to wager a bet then he supposed that it had aligned with the presence of a certain red-headed nuisance.

He had started sleeping easier too, even with Neil in the bed with him, even with Neil’s hands on him. It was unsettling, but not nearly as unsettling as the warm feelings that the fear had been replaced with.

Andrew had never wanted to be soft in his _life_ , but here he was.

He shifted slightly in the bed, careful not to wake Neil who had been sleeping on his chest. That was a surprise too, how much Andrew found himself enjoying the physical contact that they had stumbled into. He let his fingers brush against the man’s hair, and then let his head fall back to stare at the ceiling.

He felt the exact moment that Neil woke up, his arms tightening just slightly around Andrew’s torso before he relaxed, curling up more into him. Andrew violently forced down the butterflies that threatened to come up, and then tapped Neil’s back.

“Bathroom.”

Neil whined but released Andrew, curling back up under the warm blankets and shoving his face into the pillow, his hair curly and flattened from the way he had slept. Andrew set his jaw and looked away, getting up to go to the bathroom.

And, if he hurried a little as he made his way back to the sleepy man in his bed, nobody had to know.

 

********************

 

“Andrew, coffee!”

Neil put Andrew’s coffee to the side before pouring his own, leaving it black and taking a sip. He was still a little sleepy since they had stayed up on the roof later than usual the previous night, but that was nothing that a run and some coffee wouldn’t fix. Andrew came out of the bedroom soon after, making his way straight over to the coffee and taking a sip.

He made a face, and then took another sip. “Acceptable.”

Neil gave him the middle finger and then leaned forward, waiting for Andrew to nod before pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Asshole. I’m going to go for a run, do you need anything?”

Andrew blew some steam away and then took a noisier sip. “Nope.”

Neil rolled his eyes and then went to grab his sneakers, pulling them on and heading out. It was pretty cold, so Neil warmed up a little more than usual before starting his run. He made his way around his usual route, pushing himself harder than usual and stopping in the donut place that Andrew ~~liked~~ didn’t hate. They knew his order by now, and they had it ready pretty quickly, so Neil was on his way back towards Fox Tower in no time. Kevin was at Wymack’s and the rest of the foxes were busy with their own things, so they were both just enjoying a quiet weekend in. Even Neil had to admit that it was nice to have a short break from Exy practice.

He unlocked the door to the apartment and stepped inside, kicking off his shoes and putting the donuts on the counter before heading to the shower. Wherever Andrew was, he’d find the donut’s sooner or later. Kevin had made a joke that Andrew was like a bloodhound for sugar. Andrew hadn’t found it particularly amusing, but Neil had thought it was _hilarious_.

The shower was nice, and it helped to soothe the muscles in Neil’s back and legs. There was a bath in the house in Columbia, but this was a pretty good substitute. He got dressed quickly to keep away the cold of the air coming in through the open window, before towel drying his hair and combing it through with his fingers.

“Drew?” He stopped at the counter and grinned. Three of the donuts were missing, so the man hadn’t gone far. He picked up the box, planning on bringing the rest to wherever he had settled.

In fact, Andrew had chosen to sit on the couch, and the television was playing lowly. He had changed out of his pyjamas too, into-

“Is that my hoodie?” The thing was garishly orange, and seemed to go against everything that Andrew stood for. It was also fucking adorable, not to mention that it had JOSTEN written across the back in big, white letters.

Andrew scowled at him. “It’s cold, Josten.”

“You have hoodies of your own, Drew.” Neil smirked, teasing, and then put the box down on the table. Andrew immediately reached for another on, only pausing to wipe at some powdered sugar that fell on the orange fabric.

Neil sat down beside him, tucking his leg up underneath him and glancing at the television. It seemed to be the news, although he knew Andrew wasn’t paying attention to it. He grabbed the remote, and changed it over to the sports channel.

“I hate you so much.” Andrew’s voice was flat, and Neil laughed, before stealing some of his donut. It was ridiculously sweet and the sugar stuck to Neil’s teeth a little, but he swallowed, making only a slightly grossed out face. Andrew rolled his eyes.

Andrew knew exactly when Neil’s thoughts turned to something dumb, because he got that soft look in his eyes. True to form, Neil leaned in and kissed him, slotting their lips together and then dragging his tongue against Andrew’s lower lip. Andrew allowed himself to get a little lost in it, pulling Neil in until the other man started to pull back.

“Tastes better that way.” Neil smirked, and Andrew shoved his face away with a huff. Fucking junkie.

They sat in silence for a while, giving Andrew time to finish off the rest of the box while also trading slow kisses with Neil. It was a pretty good way to spend the morning.

Still, Andrew found himself wanting more.

“Neil, yes or no?”

Neil raised an eyebrow at him. They had moved beyond yes’s and no’s for most things, able to reach each other well and act accordingly. Therefore, when either one of them asked, they knew that it was something they didn’t usually do.

Still, Neil was as consistent as ever. “Yes, Drew.”

Andrew hummed and then turned himself around, swinging a leg over Neil’s lap and seating himself firmly on his lap. They had done something like this before, though in a wildly different scenario, but nothing this… casual.

“Still yes?” Andrew braced himself with a hand on Neil’s shoulder, and he watched as Neil nodded, a smile tugging at his lips. He eased himself down, arms wrapping lazily around his neck. He pressed a lazy kiss to the corner of Neil’s mouth, making him laugh and then turn his head to catch Andrew in a kiss. They stayed like that for much longer, eventually not even kissing as much anymore and just enjoying the closeness, the contact.

“Hey, Andrew?” Andrew didn’t look up, just tapped Neil’s shoulder to let him know he was listening.

Neil pressed a gentle kiss to the patch of skin behind Andrew’s ear, making him shudder. He had a talent for it, being able to catch Andrew off guard in a way that made him want more, instead of making him want to pull away. “I love you.”

Andrew swallowed, and then turned his head to kiss Neil’s neck chastely. He picked his head up then, and brushed Neil’s hair behind his ear before leaning in to kiss him. He had been dreading it, the moment when Neil made all of this real, made all of this not nothing officially, but now that it was out there he could only really think about one thing.

“I love you too, Josten.”

Neil grinned brightly, and then tugged Andrew in for another kiss, and then another, and he bunched his hands up in Andrew’s- his own- hoodie, laughing into the kiss and making Andrew’s heart stutter a little.

Maybe good days were going to be a fantastic habit, after all.


End file.
